Undercover and Temptations
by Inori Ishii
Summary: Special Ops officer Uzumaki Naruto is dedicated to his duty and he'd do anything to carry out an assignment; even if it meant posing as husband to new recruit Yamanaka Ino. Will they be able to survive the temptation and the dangers of being undercover?
1. Chapter 1

Minna-san! It's been a while since I ended my first NaruIno cop story and I know that most of you are looking forward to this one. But before I give you the first chapter let me thank all of you who made my previous story a success. Yes, I may not be getting any profit from writing these stories but your reviews are enough to boost my confidence as a writer.

So there, I'm sorry if this took so long. I just finished college this April. *heh* I'll try my best to update as often as I could. And about my other story, the Lips of an Angel, I'm not abandoning that one. It's just that I'm experiencing some sort of writer's block in continuing that particular story.

SPOILER ALERT: To all of you who adores Haruno Sakura, I would just want to make it clear that I have nothing against her. So please don't flame me after you've read this particular chapter. I've also edited Kakashi's masked face and mismatched eyes in order for his character to fit the position/role he'll be portraying. Good news is that I've retained his sexy scar. *wink!* Oh, and before I forget, there might be times that you will find Tsunade as a very sly woman. After all, she's the over all Director of the Special Operations Unit in Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department.

Enough of the chit-chat now. I present you, the 1st episode Undercover and Temptations. Don't forget to hit that review button.

Ja ne,

~Ino Ishii

* * *

"What's so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Uzumaki Naruto dropped into one of the upholstered chairs flanking the director's desk. He and his partner hadn't taken any real time off for eight months now and they were due some serious R&R – past due. Plus, this urgent meeting with his two superiors only adds up to his irritation. It wasn't even on his agenda for today.

But then again, he needs to compose himself; after all, he's a specialist working for the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. And he should, at all times, be dedicated to his duty.

"We have a problem," said Hatake Kakashi, Deputy Director of Special Operations. His onyx gaze solemnly held Naruto's cerulean blue pair.

The undercurrent in Kakashi's tone immediately caught Naruto's attention. But what made his chest tighten is the way he looked at him. He knew that look well enough. And it wasn't because of Kakashi's left eye being scarred right in the middle of it.

"What kind of problem?" Naruto prompted the silver-haired man before him.

As much as he hates to prolong the moment, Kakashi hesitated. He was still searching for the best way to say what needed to be said.

Naruto straightened in his chair, his mind automatically running down a list of possible scenarios. "What kind of problem?" he repeated.

As if on cue, Director Namekuji Tsunade stepped into the office. Her long blonde mane arranged in a very neat and professional looking chignon.

Naruto, his senses rushing toward full-scale alert, shifted his attention to Tsunade. He can smell that something big was about to go down.

"I'm afraid that there's been a change of plans regarding your latest mission," Tsunade's gaze focused on Naruto with the intensity of twin blue laser beams. "Haruno Sakura is dead."

_Dead?_

Naruto was instantly on his feet. Haruno Sakura was his partner. They had parted company forty-eight hours ago to take some quick downtime before this huge mission. How could she be dead? Naruto shook his head in denial. There had to be some mistake.

"We just – she was…" his voice faltered beneath the steady gazes fixed on him. There was no way that these two, his superiors, would lie to him. "How?" he barely recognized the harsh sound as his own voice.

"Jirou hit her outside Narita International Airport," Kakashi said quietly. "We know it was him because there were three eyewitnesses and based on the description, there's no question."

Fury roared inside Naruto. _Genjurou Jirou_, that fucking son of a bitch. He knew he should have killed that bastard when he had the chance. But Jirou had begged for mercy and sworn that he would spill his guts about the drug runners trafficking for the kingpin that they have been hunting down for nearly a year. Sakura, being the good-hearted girl that she is, had fallen, hook, line and sinker, for Jirou's act. Naruto hadn't trusted him, but he had deferred to Sakura's judgment. Now he was sorry. But not half as sorry as Jirou would be.

"Where is he?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the savage sound of Naruto's demand. "We're taking care of Jirou."

"_I'll_ take care of Jirou," Naruto countered. His muscles tightened with rage. He felt the urge to tear something apart.

"You already have your assignment, Uzumaki," Tsunade pointed out.

"Can't you see that Sakura's dead? It's going to be pretty damned hard to complete that mission now! No partner, no pass into Kageyama's tight little group! It was a package deal! Remember? Couples only!" he aimed his fury in Tsunade's direction.

Kakashi and Tsunade engaged a look that only frustrated Naruto even more.

"Couldn't you understand? No one is more capable of doing this mission other than my dead partner!"

"We are truly sorry Naruto, I know that you and Sakura go a long way, but I'm afraid that we have no other choice but to push through with this. We can't afford to abort this mission. That is why we searched for an alternative." Tsunade explained. Her hazel eyes never leaving the fury-laden cerulean pools of Naruto.

Kakashi picked up a folder on Tsunade's desk. He opened it and gave it to Naruto.

"Who is she?" Naruto asked, his eyes focused on a colored photograph of a smiling woman with long, blonde pony-tailed hair. Her skin, flawless and milky smooth. Her eyes, shone like twin aqua-colored gemstones. She must have been the most beautiful person he's ever seen.

"She's Yamanaka Ino. A grade-S hacker. Not in the usual sense, however, she specializes in computer security. Learned her hacking skills to better serve her needs as a security analyst. 100% computer savvy according to her qualifications," Kakashi said knowingly.

Computers? That had been Sakura's specialty, too. The particular skill necessary to succeed in this latest assignment of theirs.

"How did you find her?" Naruto asked, still dumbfounded.

"Completely by accident," Tsunade explained. "Our researchers found her."

Naruto knew that Special Ops has a special team called Forward Research. This team is composed of a dozen men and women who did nothing but recon for people who showed unparalleled skill in a given field. In fact, it was the same research team which discovered him several years ago.

Putting his fury on hold momentarily to assuage his morbid curiosity, he asked, "Have you recruited her?"

"Unfortunately, we haven't yet. We wanted to see first if you would have a problem with this kind of approach," Tsunade told the spiky-blonde male in front of him.

Naruto kept silent.

"We understand that you're still mourning for your partner's death but just like you, we have no choice but to go on with the mission. Yamanaka is our only hope for salvaging this mission, Naruto," Kakashi said.

Naruto wanted to say _to hell with the mission_, but an instinct too strongly entrenched wouldn't allow him to do that. This mission was top priority. If their circumstances were reversed, Sakura would feel the same.

"Where is she?" Naruto asked roughly.

"In a women's correctional in Osaka,"

"What'd she do?" Naruto looked from Kakashi to Tsunade and then to the colored picture in his hands. The innocent-looking woman in the picture hardly looked capable of any criminal activity.

"Nothing, she says," amusement twinkled in Kakashi's onyx eyes. "But then, all prisoners say that."

"She tampered with the security system of several large corporations in order to drum up business for a small but rising cyber security company where she worked," Tsunade explained. "She was sentenced to five years and she's only served four months of her term. And judging from recent accounts, isn't faring so well with prison life."

A look passed between Kakashi and Tsunade. Naruto would just bet that the Yamanaka woman's run of bad luck in her new prison life had more to do with the Special Ops than fate. After all, Special Ops liked to stack their deck.

Whatever the case, Naruto picked up the folder and stared more closely at Yamanaka Ino. "Does she have any family? A boyfriend? Who might make this mission difficult for her?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Not a soul. She was apparently engaged to her boss when she got busted. He swore under oath that he knew nothing of her criminal activities. I don't think he misses her, considering the brunette hanging on his arm these days."

Something about that little story didn't sit right with Naruto, but this woman's personal problems weren't his concern.

"What makes you think she'll go for it?" He leveled his gaze on Tsunade's. "We all know just how much risk is involved."

"Yamanaka Ino wants her life back," Tsunade said as she reached across her desk and took the folder from Naruto. She fanned though the pages until she found the one she wanted. She glanced over it, then closed the folder and dropped it back onto the polished surface of her mahogany desk.

"I'd be willing to wager she wouldn't turn down the opportunity for a little revenge. We already know that her boyfriend set her up. But, just in case, she's not interested, we've also set a little incentive motion. It's all in the file," Tsunade smiled. "I've already made arrangements for you to offer her a deal."

"And if she accepts our offer?" Naruto suggested.

The smile dissolved into a serious line of pink lips. "Then you have one week to train Yamanaka Ino as your new partner."

* * *

Ino was dreaming. She was standing in the middle of a beautiful green meadow. Daisies and other wildflowers were sprinkled amid the sea of lush green. A wide-open blue sky spilled from the heavens as far as the eye could see, with only a puff of white here and there to disrupt the absolute infinity of pure blue color.

In the dream, Ino closed her eyes and spun around slowly. The tall grass tickled her ankles. It felt soft beneath her bare feet. The scent of wildflowers, of the rich, green grass, of freedom, was all around her.

"On your feet."

Ino jolted awake, squinted through the darkness and tried to make out the silhouette hovering over her cot. Fear surged through her when a strong hand closed over her shoulder and shook her. Oh, fuck. What if that guard had decided to make good on his threat? Or was it that inmate who seemed to have it in for her? Panic tightened around Ino's chest. She wanted to scream, but the sound simply knotted her throat.

"What – what're you doing?" she managed to mumble around the lump of fear. It was well past midnight. The cellblock was deathly quiet.

"I said, on your feet," the gruff voice repeated in a harsh whisper.

The voice was different. This wasn't the guard who had threatened her. Relief washed over Ino as she scrambled from beneath the threadbare covers. Feeling her way, she pushed her feet into her shoes, stood and quickly righted her rumpled clothes.

The guard tugged first one hand then the other in front of her and handcuffed her wrists together. "Keep your mouth shut. I don't want you waking up the whole damned block."

He shined his flashlight in her face. Ino squeezed her eyes shut against the blinding light and nodded her understanding. The light vanished with a definite click. Where was he taking her at this time of night? What did he want? She frowned. Why had he handcuffed her? Before she could consider the questions further, the guard pushed her through the door, then closed and locked it behind him.

The rasp of leather soles on the concrete was the only sound she heard as they passed cell after cell. The occasional cough or snore from a sleeping inmate splintered the dark silence from time to time, but no one roused enough to wonder or witness what was happening to Inmate 54122.

Ino wanted desperately to ask where they were going, but fear kept her silent. Too many times she had seen inmates pay the price for disobedience. The guard had told her to keep her mouth shut, and she would. But, Kami help her, as fear thudded in her heart, leaped in her pulse. How could she trust anyone in this place?

The near darkness of the long corridor only served to sharpen her awareness of being locked up. How would she ever survive another four years and eight months here? Even the confined, sweaty odor of the place made her sick to her stomach.

At the final checkpoint, another guard opened the door leading from the cellblock. A dim circle of light from the desk lamp lit the female guard's unsmiling features. The door slammed shut behind Ino and "her escort," leaving her both relieved and anxious. Inside that cell she felt relatively safe from the evil that existed all around her, but at the same time she felt this pathetic world closing in on her in that six-by-nine cinder-block room.

Before they reached the main visitors area, the guard hesitated in front of one of the doors leading to an interview room. The same room where Ino had met with her lawyer on the two occasions he'd seen fit to show interest in her case.

"I'll be waiting right here to take you back to your cell." His words more warning than statement of fact, he opened the door and waited for her to enter the room.

"I don't understand," Ino felt the sudden, unbidden urge to run. "Why am I here?"

"Go on," the guard gestured to the door. "You have a visitor." This time his tone was clearly impatient, annoyed.

A visitor? For her? Had Sasuke, the bastard, come to apologize? To tell her that this whole thing had been a huge misunderstanding? That she was free to go now? Ino almost laughed at that. He had used her. She gritted her teeth at the pain still simmering beneath the barely controlled surface she maintained.

Uchicha Sasuke, the man who had ruined her life, her career, her everything. The man whom she entrusted her heart. The bastard who told her he loved her with all his being and yet he was the reason why she was behind bars. He had come out of the whole mess smelling like a rose, and she had taken the fall for him. All his promises had been nothing more than lies. Now, she was paying the price for being naïve.

Ino squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. Whoever was here to see her in the middle of the night, it wouldn't be Sasuke. It wouldn't be her lawyer either. He had told her she was doomed from the beginning. Of course, Sasuke had been the one who hired him.

The door closed with a loud _clang_ behind her. Ino jerked at the sound of it locking. Oh, how she hated being locked up. As if on cue, the walls began to close in on her. How would she ever endure the remainder of her sentence? Her breath came in quick, shallow puffs.

* * *

"Calm down," Ino ordered herself. She was in a room with a singular bulb spilling its sparse light over the empty table in the center of the room.

She was about to calm down when she heard a voice from nowhere.

"Have a seat."

Startled, Ino turned toward the sound of the voice. She didn't recognize the tall, blonde-haired man who stepped into the pool of light near the table. He'd been waiting there and she hadn't even noticed. And she would definitely have remembered meeting a man as handsome as this one. The black fitted shirt he wore was a bit wrinkled. He looked rumpled, as if he had traveled a long way, or just awakened and pulled on the same clothes he'd worn the day before.

Since he made no effort to introduce himself, Ino didn't ask. She crossed the room and settled into the chair on her side of the table that stood between them. She was a prisoner, without any rights to speak of. When she was told to jump, she did so. Ino had no intention of doing anything that might keep her in this place one minute longer than necessary.

The spiky-blonde man sat down and began flipping through the file on the table before him. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, Ms. Yamanaka. I've come here to offer you a proposition." His cerulean gaze settled on hers, watching, analyzing.

His eyes were too seeing and so blue that she thought she might drown in them. Ino tamped down the anticipation that welled inside her. She would not get her hopes up that this man could somehow rescue her from the living hell her bad choices had plunged her into.

"It's the middle of the night," she countered. "Isn't this an awfully odd hour to discuss business?"

Ino had learned the hard way that business conducted after hours was usually a little shady. Besides, she didn't know this man. What kind of proposition could he possibly want to offer her?

He closed the file and leaned back in his chair to assess her. Ino held his smoldering gaze. She would not give him the satisfaction of looking away.

"You've only completed four months of your sentence," he scrubbed a hand over his jaw as if he were tired, and had no patience for any of this. "Five years is a very long time."

Ino twisted her right wrist inside the confining handcuffs. She still couldn't understand why the guard handcuffed her for this meeting. She wasn't a violent inmate. And she could definitely count. "I'm very much aware of the time I'm facing, Mister."

He leaned forward, pressing her with that unsettling gaze. "Then I wouldn't be complaining about what time of day or night my only hope for freedom came."

Freedom? Who is this man? What was he talking about?

"Who sent you here?" she demanded, afraid, to believe his words and equally scared not to. The false hope his insinuations engendered in her was too cruel for words.

"I cant tell you that." He folded his arms on the table, covering the file that likely contained information about her. "And even if I told you, you wouldn't know any more than you do now."

"I don't understand." For the first time since stepping into the room, fear for her safety rocketed through Ino. Was the guard still outside as he said he would be?

"I think I should go back to my cell now." She started to stand, but his next words stopped her.

"I can make all of these go away."

That was impossible. "How can you do that?" she demanded, knowing full well it couldn't be true. She lifted her chin and glared at him, daring him to prove his statement.

"The people I work for are very powerful. If you will cooperate with us, they _will_ clear your record. And you'll be free to resume your life in any way you see fit."

That sounded too good to be true. There had to be some kind of catch.

"And what do I have to do in exchange?" She surveyed the features of his handsome face. His expression gave nothing away, nor did those deep cerulean blues. How could she trust him? No matter how good looking he was, or how important he appeared to be, the fact is she didn't know him. He was a complete stranger. A stranger with enough power to waltz into a federal prison in the middle of the night and have the guards at his beck and call. The realization sent a chill straight to her spine.

He studied her for a while before he responded to her question.

"We need you for a mission that involves national security. You will use a different name, and you'll be working very closely with me. Without you, the mission will have to be aborted."

National security? Different name? She had to be dreaming. This couldn't be real. Stuff like these only happened in the movies.

"You'll be briefed on everything you need to know before the mission begins." He lifted a briefcase from the floor and placed it on the table. Once he'd opened it, he placed the file inside, then closed the case and stood. He leveled his gaze back on hers. "Any more questions?"

"Wait," she resisted the urge to reach out to him, to touch him if he was real. This was all far too unbelievable. Surely he wouldn't expect her to make a decision based on so little information. She had to know more.

"I cant make a decision without more details than what you've given me. And I'll need time to think it over."

"We don't have much time. If you choose to cooperate, you will do exactly what I tell you, when I tell you. There will be no discussion." He lifted the briefcase from the table. "Now, are you in or out?"

Ino shook her head. This was crazy. "What kind of mission? Where?"

I cant answer either of those questions. You will be given that information on a need to know basis, and right now you know all you need to. What's your decision?"

A mixture of irritation and fear fueled Ino. "You cant expect me to just say yes. There are things I have to know and consider."

"Like what?" he cocked his spiky-blonde head and glared at her. "One thing's for sure, Yamanaka, I'm your fairy godfather, and I can make your greatest wish come true. I can clear your name and I can make your old Uchiha friend pay for his evil deeds." Naruto stared directly into her aqua eyes for two beats before he turned and strode away. He didn't stop until he reached the door. He glanced back at her, his expression challenging, openly condescending. "Are you in, or out?"

Ino swallowed the fear climbing into her throat. What if he was right? What if this was her one chance for freedom? The mere thought of Sasuke getting his due made her giddy.

"There's one thing I have to know," she insisted, delaying her answer though anticipation bubbled inside her at the last thought.

Irritation rolled off the handsome stranger in waves, but he waited for her question just the same.

"This mission you want me to help with, is it dangerous?"

Something changed in his eyes. All signs of cockiness and condescension drained from his expression. Ino's heart hammered violently in the silent seconds that elapsed before he answered.

"Very." Came his sole reply.

The solitary word echoed around her, filling her with renewed desperation. His gaze never leaving hers, he pounded once on the door. It opened instantly. He walked out, leaving the door wide open. Allowing her to make her own decision.

_In or out._


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I was hoping for a lot of reviews but then I guess a lot of favorites, story and author alert would also mean that you guys liked this. So anyway, here's the 2nd chapter.

Enjoy. Favorite and Review please?

~Ino Ishii

* * *

"I'm in."

Naruto stared at her for what felt like an eternity, something vaguely like regret was present in those deep blue eyes, before he turned to the guard and informed him that he'd be taking her with him.

The guard had immediately removed her handcuffs as if the warden himself had given the order. Heart still pounding, palms still sweating, and a full twenty minutes later she settled into the back seat of a large black SUV parked outside the main prison entrance. Every second of those twenty minutes had ticked one by one in Ino's frantic mind. It didn't seem possible that it was really happening, but it was. She was free to go with this stranger who'd shown up in the middle of the night.

Naruto closed her door then slid into the passenger seat next to the SUV's waiting driver.

"Airport?" the guy behind the wheel asked.

"Yeah."

The driver glanced at her in the rearview mirror, his gaze brief yet assessing. She shivered beneath that swift scrutiny, but quickly forced the uneasiness away.

She had to be strong. This was too important to allow fear to get in her way. She was out! Giddiness made her tremble. A few more feet and she would be clear of the last remaining barriers of incarceration.

The vehicle eased forward, gaining speed as it rolled down the long drive. Ino held her breath as the massive prison gates opened and they passed through unimpeded. Relief so profound surged through her that she felt light-headed with the drugging effect of it.

Ten or so seconds later, reality broadsided her. What had she agreed to do? Fear slithered up her spine, freezing the sweet sense of relief in her veins. Twisting around in her seat, she stared at the gray prison walls and the security fence as they left both behind. A tiny seed of hope sprouted deep inside her at the realization that she was really leaving that awful place.

When the bright security lights were a dim glow in the distance, she turned back to face front again. To face the consequences of the decision she'd made.

Gone was the prison garb she'd despised so. In its place, she wore the jeans, T-shirt and sneakers she'd arrived in four months ago. The rest of her personal effects, ID, jewelry, pictures, etcetera, remained in a large padded envelope now in Naruto's possession. He'd told her she wouldn't need them right now.

A new thought occurred to her then. She chewed her lower lip as her anxiety spiked again. Had she traded one kind of prison for another? Where were they going? What would happen after they arrived?

"Why are we going to the airport?" her voice sounded small in the oppressive silence. Surely they didn't expect to keep the intended destination a secret from her at this point.

"We have a plane to catch," Naruto said without looking at her. "That's all you need to know right now."

She opened her mouth to argue, but snapped it shut again. There was no point demanding answers when she knew he wouldn't give them. The last thing she wanted to do was antagonize the man since her fate lay squarely on his hands. The prison signed over responsibility of her to him. In short, she was in his charge, at his mercy.

Just like Sasuke.

She shuddered inwardly at the flash of memories that accompanied that last thought. No. That wasn't completely true. This man was nothing like her former fiancé. The information that he had given her so far – paltry as it was – did appear to be the truth.

She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. Whatever it took to get her life back she would do it. She wasn't the trusting naïve fool she'd been years ago. She'd learned the hard way to not just trust anyone, most especially a man who put his work before all else.

Her gaze went automatically to the spiky blonde male in front of her. A man like him, she knew instinctively. Well, she didn't have to trust him in that way. And she definitely had no plans to get to know him intimately. This was a business deal. All she had to do was follow his instructions and she'd have her life back.

Whatever happened tomorrow, one thing was irrefutable – right now, this minute, she was free again.

That would have to be enough.

She'd gotten through the last four months one day at a time; she'd get through this the same way. To her surprise they didn't go to Osaka's nearest international airport. Instead the driver parked near a hangar at Japan's favored alternate, Shin Ryu Airport.

The plane, the kind which corporate executives use, gleamed in the runway lights. She followed both Naruto and the driver, until they both stopped and greeted someone.

"We're fueled and ready for flight," the new man said. Almost as tall as Naruto, he was older but he looked every bit as physically fit.

The pilot, Ino decided. Despite his rugged profile, he looked friendly enough. In her opinion, none of the other guys really looked like secret agents. Well, except for Uzumaki Naruto. He did have that aura of danger…a kind of sexy mystique. Then again, all she had to go by was what she'd seen in the movies. Probably not good examples, she decided.

Exhaustion and anxiety clawed at her frazzled nerves and she couldn't help but let out a loud heavy breath. She hadn't meant to, it just came out, igniting instead of releasing a tide of a new anxiety. Naruto and the driver from the SUV turned simultaneously and stared at her. Ino swallowed, trying her level best not to let those piercing stares undo her already flimsy bravado.

After a moment that lasted far too long, Naruto turned his attention back to the pilot. "We'll be ready in five."

The pilot nodded and headed toward the plane while the SUV driver instantly followed suit. As soon as the two started to head out, Ino felt Naruto's intense gaze on her long before she worked up the nerve to make eye contact. Unable to pretend not to notice any longer, she stiffened her spine and meet the assessing gaze head-on. Whatever he expected of her she could do it she told herself again. She had to do it.

"Last chance, Yamanaka. What's it going to be? You still in?"

How could he think she'd back out now? She'd come this far. She sure as heck wasn't returning to that prison.

"Of course I'm still in," she said sharply, though her voice sounded a little shaky and a lot hollow to her own ears.

That intense cerulean gaze bored deeply into hers. For just a second, Ino was sure she saw concern or something on that order, and then he banished it.

"All right. But don't say I didn't offer you an out."

Before Ino could string together an appropriate retort, he turned and strode to the waiting jet. She blinked, suddenly uncertain of herself all over again. He'd given her one last chance to change her mind. And she hadn't taken it. Was that a mistake? Was her passion for freedom going to be a death wish in the end?

There was no one she could turn to. No one who even cared, or who would miss her when she's gone. Her parents died years ago. She had no sibling. And Sasuke, well, he'd been a total jerk. He sure wouldn't miss her. The fact that she didn't have any friends to call upon was no one's fault but her own. She'd always been too busy with work. Work. Work. And more work. That's all she's done ever since she graduated from college. Now look at her, following a complete stranger to who knows where to do only who knows what.

_Yamanaka Ino, this is your life. _And it sucked.

Naruto paused a few feet away from the open boarding door. "It's the point of no return, Yamanaka. If you're still a go, don't look back because nothing about your life will ever be the same again."

She couldn't have replied even if she'd thought of something exceedingly witty to say. Her throat had closed with fear and a few other emotions she'd just as soon not analyze at the moment. In spite of it all, or maybe because of it, her feet moved her forward, toward the unknown. Toward this man who offered her everything and yet nothing at all.

He didn't have to worry though, 'cause she wouldn't bother to look back.

Less than thirty minutes after liftoff from Shin Ryu, Yamanaka Ino was sleeping like a baby. That shouldn't bother Naruto , but it did. He'd seen the fear in her eyes the moment he offered her the deal. She'd hesitated, but the desire to have her freedom back was too great. She'd caved as readily as a sandcastle in the evening tide. Even the fact that he refused to answer her most elementary questioned hadn't dissuaded her for more than a fleeting moment.

He'd given her one last chance to change her mind before they boarded the aircraft and she'd refused. What happened from this point forward was no longer his responsibility.

Yeah, right.

Like he could change how he felt about the players or this mission. It was dangerous, even for a seasoned undercover field operative. For Yamanaka Ino it would be a suicide mission. On some level she recognized that cold hard fact. He'd seen the truth in her eyes back there on that landing strip. But she'd reined in her fear and climbed aboard anyway.

She was made out of stronger stuff than he'd first given her credit. He'd ordered her to get some sleep as soon as they hit cruising altitude. She'd obeyed probably more from exhaustion than motivation to please him.

The next six days would provide the rest of the story. There wasn't time to teach her everything she needed to know. All Naruto could hope for was to prevent a catastrophe by pushing her beyond all limits to see if she'd break.

If she couldn't tolerate the pressure, she would get them both killed and blow any future prospects of getting close to Kageyama. Testing her mental and physical strength was Naruto's primary objective. He had to know just how much she could handle.

Once she'd proven her ability to keep it together then he would give her an abbreviated course in illegal drugs and military weapons. It wasn't necessary that she know as much as Sakura had, but it was crucial that she appear knowledgeable.

One wrong word, one wrong move in Kageyama's or any of his people's presence and she's good as dead.

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. Kami. He didn't want to do this, but there was simply no other way. Sakura would do the same if she were still alive. It didn't seem right that she was gone. They'd worked together ever since they graduated from the academy. And he knows that she's the best partner he'd ever had. He opened his eyes and turned his head towards his new, temporary partner whose advanced computer skills had gotten her into this predicament.

Yamanaka Ino was pretty and soft in a more feminine way than Sakura had been. But Yamanaka Ino would never be able to match the skills that Sakura had possessed as an operative. She will never be able to learn those skills, not in a week, not in three years, nor in a thousand.

She knew nothing of this life except the non-sense she'd likely seen in the movies or read about in books. The life of an international spy was not nearly so glamorous and was far more dangerous than the entertainment industry portrayed it.

If Yamanaka thought she was merely going to play a role in the latest espionage film, she has a rude awakening coming.

She has no idea just how much danger she was in already and the mission hadn't even begun.

* * *

Dawn was streaking its way across the horizon as Ino half stumbled off the plane. Her legs felt weak and rubbery. It was hard to believe she'd slept the entire flight. She scrubbed the last vestiges of sleep from her eyes and tried to focus on her new, unfamiliar surroundings.

Distant mountains were surrounded by trees, bushes and everything that's green. The air smelled different, too. Fresher, yet thinner somehow.

"Where…" she cleared her throat. "…where are we?"

Naruto sans briefcase, slowed his pace only long enough to toss a glance over his shoulder. " A few kilometers from Mt. Kurotake."

Frowning her confusion, Ino followed him to the waiting jeep. She glanced around. The area was desolate. No houses, not even a gas station. She tried to calculate how long they'd been in the air, but couldn't since she wasn't sure what time they'd left the prison. Four or five hours she supposed.

Naruto had awakened her a few minutes before the pilot had started the descent. He'd suggested she have some coffee and use the facilities since they were in for a long ride when they hit the ground. Ino obediently complied. And to her surprise, the coffee had been to die for!

If Naruto was the one who made it, he was a true master. Sweet rolls had also been available but Ino had opted not to start the day with a sugar rush. Then again, she eyed the alien surroundings once more, maybe she should have.

She climbed into the back seat of the military jeep and suddenly felt utterly empty. But she was pretty sure the emptiness had more to do with anxiety than hunger.

She was in deep trouble here. He'd said very dangerous. What if these guys weren't even government agents? What if the credentials were fakes? Fear mushroomed inside her, making her chest tight. Why hadn't she thought of that before?

Well, it was a little late to be to be considering turning back now. Naruto had said that once she boarded that plane, there was no going back. Though she'd known him less than twenty-four hours, she had the distinct impression he didn't say anything he didn't mean.

Her heart thudded harder, sending a new rush of adrenaline through her. Running wasn't an option. She surveyed the desolate area once more. They'd catch her easily and even if by some stroke of luck they didn't, she'd never survive long enough to find her way to civilization. Camping skills had never been her strong suit and her sense of direction had been nonexistent. After all, she was a city girl through and through.

The man who'd driven the SUV swung behind the wheel of the jeep. "Here we go."

Naruto said something to the driver that she couldn't quite hear over the noisy engine. The driver nodded and pressed a little harder on the accelerator.

Clutching the seat to keep from bouncing out of the vehicle, Yamanaka Ino studied Uzumaki Naruto for the first time.

She'd been too shocked when they initially met at the prison to give him more than a cursory once-over. Then it had been dark in the SUV on the way to the airport. Promptly falling asleep in flight had been nice, but had left her no time to consider the man who now basically owned her soul.

He was undoubtedly handsome. She'd noticed that before. He was tall, probably somewhere between six-one or six-two. And with a well-toned body which is hugged perfectly by his plain black shirt, and deeply tanned skin, she's sure as hell that a lot of ladies drooled over this guy.

She also noticed that he doesn't say a lot, at least not to her. But when he did speak, his voice was deep. Resonate. Commanding, yet not harsh.

He also had good blonde hair just like her. Only it was of darker shade. It was short and unruly, yet it only adds up to his being good-looking. She inclined her head for a better view of his broad shoulders. But instead, she noticed that her fellow blonde has whisker-like marks on both cheeks. Of course this doesn't lessen nor change the fact that he's hot beyond sizzling.

And then he looked directly at her, as if she'd spoken her thoughts aloud. Startled, she sucked in a harsh breath. He couldn't have heard her, but she saw that he glanced down at her chest. His gaze lingered there, making her pulse react, before moving slowly back up to her face.

"Is there something on your mind, Yamanaka?"

She shook her head, then shouted over the wind and engine noise, "I'm fine."

He stared at her for two more beats longer before turning away. Ino closed her eyes and released the breath she'd been holding.

She would be stronger than this. No way could she let his every word, and every look rattle her. This was her only chance to get her life back. No matter how dangerous, she had to make it.

Going back to that prison was definitely not an option.

"What's this place?" Ino asked, her voice sounding oddly loud after the two-hour trip with nothing but the grind and growl of the jeep's engine.

The driver had parked the jeep outside what looked like an abandoned compound. Ino lifted an eyebrow in skepticism as she scanned the crumbling buildings around her.

"Let's go, Yamanaka."

Startled, she looked around to find Naruto waiting outside the jeep for her. He offered his hand. Still stunned or maybe numb, she accepted, allowing him to help her down from the vehicle. His hand felt warm around hers. Warm and steady. Something she needed desperately at the moment.

"What is this place?" she asked again, her curiosity definitely piqued.

"For the next six days, it's home," he told her without actually telling her anything at all.

When he would have started forward, she snagged him by the arm. His skin felt hot beneath her fingers. She quickly jerked her hand back and flexed her tingling fingers, struggling to remember what she'd intended to say.

"What now?"

She dragged her gaze back to the 'ruins' before them.

"How did you find this place?" She looked back up at him. "None of this makes any sense. I-I don't understand. What does this have to do with national security?"

"This will be our temporary training post." He gestured to the old buildings. "The person who owned this compound lent it to us because he owned my deputy director a favor. We have everything we need here. Now, come on." He urged her forward. "I'll give you the grand tour. And then we'll eat." He glanced down at her, his eyebrow arched in clear skepticism this time. "You're going to need your strength. Lesson one starts this afternoon."

Ino followed Naruto into one of the deserted buildings, only this one's the largest of them all. A command post had been set up in the dilapidated shrine in the center of the compound. Satellite communications – as well as older, less technically advanced radio-transmission systems – were in place. Two computers were up and running, linked to the Net. A massive generator provided the needed power.

There was what Naruto called a mess hall and a physical training room. The bathing facilities weren't glamorous, but they had hot running water, soap and shampoo. What more could a girl on dangerous mission ask for? Might as well look on the bright side, she told herself, rallying her make-the-best-out-of-it spirit.

Six of the smaller buildings had been prepared for lodging. Naruto explained as the approached the first one of the group. "This one," he told her, "is yours." Then he pointed to the one directly across hers. "I'll be there."

She poked her head inside the room he'd indicated as hers and was pleasantly surprised by the small but comfortable-looking cot. "It's better than I expected," she admitted as she turned back on him. "I was certain there'd be a sleeping bag on the ground in there." She tried for a smile but didn't quite make it. She was just too tired and this was all far too overwhelming to work up enough enthusiasm no matter how hard she wanted to.

But it's real, she kept telling herself. And she was free. That's all that mattered, right?

Ino glanced around at the dozen or so armed men moving about. Well, maybe free wasn't precisely the right word.

"After I've evaluated your strengths and weaknesses, we'll move on to the finer details you'll need for this mission."

"Can you tell me more about the mission?" Ino tried.

"This way, Yamanaka," he offered in reply, smoothly changing the course of the conversation, as well as her little sight-seeing tour.

The next building they entered was one of the biggest and very dimly lit. An oily smell she couldn't readily identify hit her nostrils with the first breath she took. She squinted to better make out the boxes crates. Naruto paused at the first one of three she counted. She peered inside. Instinctively she drew back at what she saw.

Guns. Lots of guns.

"M9 Personal Defense Weapon," Naruto announced as he displayed one of the mean-looking guns from the crate. "Weapon of choice in personal defense."

"M4 Carbine," he went on, putting the first one aside and reaching for another, seeming oblivious to her appalled expression. "Lightweight, magazine fed, selective rate, shoulder-fired weapon. Even in tight quarters, a target can be engaged at extended range with accurate, lethal fire. Every terrorist's wet dream."

"Wait!" Ino backed away another step, her heart beginning to hammer. "I don't get it. Why are you telling me about these weapons?"

Tears welled unbidden. This was insane and what was worse she was going to cry. She hated crying. It made her feel weak. "I don't know anything about guns or terrorists or even personal defense." She lengthened the distance between them by another step, blinking furiously to hold back the infuriating tears.

"Just tell me the truth. What am I doing here?" She flung her arm toward the weapons he appeared to gloat over. "What is all these?"

His glare was as lethal as the weapon he held in those strong, too capable hands.

"This," he ground out, "is just a tasted of what you need to know." He put down the weapon and started in her direction. She wanted to run, but froze instead. Those cerulean eyes held her in a kind of trance.

"You have six days, Yamanaka. Six days to learn what I have to teach you. And this is only scratching the surface. Then we go in, ready or not."

She trembled. "What if…what if I cant do it?"

She couldn't. She was suddenly as sure of it as she'd ever been of anything in her whole life. This was impossible. She couldn't do this. Not for freedom, not for vengeance, not for anything.

Naruto stopped mere inches from her, staring down at her with a face wiped clean of emotion. Her pulse thundered with the fear exploding inside her.

"Then you have six days to live," he said quietly so damned quietly she wanted to scream. "Because on the seventh, we'll both be dead."


	3. Chapter 3

A lot of thanks to those who keep on reviewing. And to those who do not, well, what the hell are you guys waiting for? Show me some love will ya? XD

Much love,

~Ino Ishii

PS This chapter was edited and replaced due to a typographical error. Big thanks to Ranita4ever for correcting my mistake. :)

* * *

Ino slowed down considerably. Naruto resisted the urge to slow down his pace. She had to keep up or at least attempt to. Even if he had the luxury of time, which he didn't, there was no place in any of this for misguided sympathies or regrets. She'd signed on to do this despite the numerous opportunities he'd given her to change her mind. Opportunities he'd had no authority to give. But he needed to be sure.

For five days now he had pushed Yamanaka Ino hard. She'd held up far better than he'd expected, but it was catching up to her now. Again he forced away the need to look over his shoulder and check on her. Five days and he still hadn't concluded his evaluation, and he was far from certain about anything. She'd obviously been a runner before checking into that women's correctional in Osaka. But holding up physically wouldn't be enough. She had to be able to take the mental pressure, too.

He clenched his jaw and commanded his body to move forward, his long legs eating up the ground beneath him as his second wind kicked in, sending endorphins rushing through his veins. The humid weather milked the sweat from him as he tries to banish images of Yamanaka Ino struggling to keep up.

Honestly, she spent entirely too much unnecessary time in his head lately. He didn't want to think about her as a person…only her ability to perform as his partner and the mission.

The mission…nothing else mattered.

"I can't go any farther."

Naruto wanted desperately to disregard the feeble cry that came from some ten meters behind him. He wanted this mission over, wanted to pretend that certain death wasn't lurking a mere forty-eight hours away.

He slowed to a stop, braced his hands on his hips and took a moment to catch his breath, to compose himself really, before double-timing it back to where Yamanaka had stalled.

She was bent over at the waist, her palms resting on her knees for support. He didn't have to look to know that her arms and legs were quivering with weakness. He'd pushed her harder today than the last two put together.

"Suck it up, _partner, _it's five miles back to the camp." He swiped away the sweat rolling down his forehead. "We don't have all day."

She dropped to her knees in the sand, then stared up at him, squinting against the sun at his back.

"I said –" she gasped for breath between each word "—I have to rest."

He shifted just enough to allow the sun to beat down more fully on her. Her right hand automatically went up to shield her face.

"While you're resting," he suggested, obviously going soft since he didn't have it in him to drag her to her feet. "Why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

A few seconds passed before she responded. In that time, Naruto noted far more than he wanted to. Her blonde hair, though pulled back in a ponytail, was mussed and slipping loose now. Long, silky wisps clung to the damp skin of her neck. Her face was flushed with exhaustion. Heavy-duty sunscreen was all that kept her delicate complexion from burning beneath the sun's savagery. The rapid rise and fall of her chest stole his attention momentarily and before he could stop it, her sweat-soaked T-shirt clung to her, outlining her breast and disrupting his own heart rate.

"My name is Mikagami Ino." She scrubbed both hands over her face, then dropped them to her knees and pushed to her feet. She took a moment to regain her equilibrium and Naruto resisted the urge to reach out and steady her.

She frowned petulantly. "But you call me _Baby_."

She didn't like his pet name for her, but it was the easiest way to go considering he didn't have time to think of another pet name.

"I'm twenty-five," she continued, then sucked in a desperate breath. "And I'm from Osa—"

He bit back the curse that sprang to the tip of his tongue. "You're from where?" he demanded sharply.

"Okinawa" she spat, shading her eyes once more so that she could glare at him. "I like guns…any kind. And if you mess with me, I'll kill you."

She said the last with a little more conviction than usual. Naruto had the distinct impression that she meant it.

"How long have we been together?" he started to walk, turning back to see that she followed.

"Three years." She smiled saccharinely before starting forward. "My mom warned me about guys like you, but I didn't listen."

Naruto grinned. That was new. He liked it. "What about guys like me?" he prodded as he eased into a jog.

"You lie. You cheat. You steal." She fell into stride next to him. "You do whatever necessary to get the job done. You're former military. Got busted for drugs and went AWOL, before you were court-martialed. You've killed five, two for looking at me the wrong way."

So far so good. Just the one slip. He was impressed. She was doing much better today than yesterday. "What was our last job?"

"We smuggled some weapons from Kyoto to Minami." She shot him a sideways glance. "Almost got caught, too, because you pissed off one of the guys with the buyer."

"Very good." Naruto picked up the pace, she did the same. "And the one before that?"

"Drug smuggling. The authorities are still looking for us."

"Then maybe we'd better get back to camp before they catch us out here in the open," he said nonchalantly.

Her eyes went wide for the space of one beat, then she shot him a drop-dead look before breaking into a full-fledged sprint. About time she got her second wind, Naruto mused as he surged forward, easily catching up with her.

Yep, she was determined. That much was certain. She could hold her own physically. It was the fright factor that had him worried. There was only one way to measure her ability to cope with that part. He forced away a prick of regret.

He had no choice.

Yamanaka Ino's life as well as his own, depended upon her reactions.

He had to know what they would be.

And time was running out.

"What the hell Yamanaka, you're dead already. In a real time situation, a miss gives your target an opportunity to return fire."

Ino tossed her weapon onto the ground and stomped toward Naruto.

"That's it!" She glared at him. Her pulse reacted instantly. Fuck. She hated that. All week she'd been fighting this insane little physical attraction to the big jerk.

"I'm calling it a day." It's almost dark after all and she was beat. They'd been at this since before dawn. She couldn't think, much less get a bead on the target.

"And nothing you can say will change my mind."

She stopped right in front of him and dared him to argue.

She should've known better.

Those cerulean blues fairly glittered with annoyance. "Pick up your weapon, Yamanaka."

It wasn't as much as his ruthless tone as it was the expression on that handsome face; he was madder than hell.

The reality made Ino pause, but she didn't budge.

"Now," he added in a lethal growl.

Her jaw clenched, Ino spun away from him. "Jerk," she muttered as she strode back to the abandoned weapon. A few other choice expletives flashed through her mind as she retrieved the black 9mm.

What the hell had she been thinking agreeing to this crazy scheme?

Clearly, Sasuke's betrayal and her subsequent time in prison had affected her more profoundly that she'd realized. She whipped back toward her overbearing mentor prepared to demand what he wanted her to do now and found herself face to chest with him.

"Take aim at that target like you _want _to hit it," he ordered curtly.

She wanted to hit something all right, but it wasn't the human silhouette hanging on the other side of the makeshift firing range. Still, she did as she was told since she couldn't be completely sure of what to do if she didn't.

She braced her left hand beneath her right wrist and closed one eye to peer down the barrel.

"Feet shoulder width apart."

The sharply command came at the same instant that a strong arm wrapped around her waist and hauled her against a hard male physique. Her breath hitched. With her body held firmly against him, Naruto kicked her feet apart.

"Now, fire," he ordered.

She obeyed. Her arm flew up with the recoil. The shot went to the right of the target.

Naruto swore under his breath. One powerful arm still pinning her waist, he reached out with the other and held her arm steady.

"Take your time, Yamanaka," he said, his mouth close to her ear. Too close that she could feel his warm breath on her sensitive skin there.

"Focus! Hitting the target could mean the difference between life and death! You do want to live, don't you, _Baby?_"

"Yes!" she hissed.

She hated it when he called her that, but at the moment, very distracting sensations were bombarding her, eliminating any possibility of a clever rebuttal.

The feel of him; hard, undeniably male, pressed against her buttocks, along the backs of her thighs. His arm around her, fingers splayed just beneath her breast. Oh, and the heady scent—male sweat mixed with his own unique musky smell.

Those seven long months of abstinence were finally taking their toll.

"Focus." He murmured thickly.

Ino frowned. Was it her imagination, or was he holding her even more tightly now? Before she could sort through the new awareness generated by his unexpected reaction, he ordered, "Fire!"

She obeyed.

And missed again.

He muttered a stinging curse.

"You have to focus, Yamanaka!" He released her and stormed a few feet away as if needing the distance. He glared first at her, then at the unmarred silhouette.

She struggled to steady herself after the abrupt absence of his body against hers. A whole new barrage of sensations flooded her now.

Need, sharp and demanding. And desire, damn it. Desire and disappointment. Disappointment at no longer having him near…for failing to please him.

Oh Kami, she had lost whatever mind she had left.

He turned toward her then, the savage look on his face sending her stumbling back a couple of steps.

"Forty-eight hours, Yamanaka." He moved closer. "Two days. That's all we have left. You've got to try harder."

She shook her head in protest of his accusation. "I'm doing the best I can."

"You have to do better." He stopped directly in front of her and stared down at her with a fierceness that undid the last of her bravado. "Tell me about the weapon you seem to be having so much trouble using."

She hesitated.

Naruto cursed himself for the fool he was.

How could Kakashi think for one minute that he could do this? There was no way she would be ready. Physical endurance wasn't nearly enough.

"The weapon, _Baby,_" he snapped. "Tell me about the weapon you're holding!"

"Don't call me that!" She shouted back, sounding tired and disgusted.

He inclined his head and glared at her. "Get used to it. Now tell me about the weapon."

Distress instantly replaced any anger she'd shown. Ino stared at the gun in her hand as if it could somehow answer for her.

"It's a 9mm…um…" she shook her head and lifted her gaze back to his. "I can't remember what kind."

Those aquamarines shimmered with uncertainty and fear. He swore again, silently this time. He had to find a way to tap into her anger because when she was angry, she tries harder. She fights back.

"Then tell me about mine." He held the weapon up where she could see it. "I gave you a block of information on both a few hours ago."

She chewed her bottom lip, giving away her every emotion. Sakura would have never done that.

"Forty cal Glock," he barked impatiently as he showed her both sides of the weapon. "Weapon of choice these days by most federal agencies. Similar in weight and size to the 9mm, but with more deadly force. _Combat Tupperware._"

She shook her head, defeat sagging her shoulders. "I hate guns," she admitted. "I don't want to know anything about them."

Fury charged through him. He snagged her right hand, drawing the weapon up where she had no choice but to look at it. He was out of time. He had to know if she could take the heat. It was the only way.

He hated the idea of putting her through what was to come…except his options were sorely limited. He'd come to that conclusion last night and had made the necessary arrangements for their next adventure.

"This is Beretta," he explained. "Very popular. Light weight efficient." He tightened his fingers around hers. "This weapon could save your life."

She shook her head again. Tears brimming this time. Just what he needed. "I can't do this. You've got the wrong girl for the job."

"You might as well take me back to the correctional." Her fearful gaze collided with his. "I could never shoot anyone." She closed her eyes and drew in a ragged breath. "I just can't do it, Naruto. Face it. This isn't going to work."

Wrong answer. They'd come too far to back out now. He wouldn't let her give up just yet.

"When you have an extreme situation, Yamanaka, you have to take extreme measures. Remember that."

Before she could fathom his intent. He'd pressed the barrel of his Glock against her forehead. Disbelief registered on her face.

"What're you doing?"

"The question is, what are you going to do, Yamanaka? You've got a gun pointed directly at your head. You have to do something."

"This is crazy! You've got to be kidding –"

"Do something, Yamanaka! If you hesitate, you're dead!"

"Wait!"

"I dragged you into this messy situation! I've been pushing you day and night! Fight back! Do something!"

"I…I can't do what you need me to do."

"Then you'll die." A definite click echoed around them as he cocked his weapon. "Do something, Yamanaka! Do it now!"

That deer-in-the-headlights look captured her expression as the color drained from her face. She lifted the Beretta, jabbed it toward him as if that alone were a monumental effort.

"It's going to take more than that. Shoot!" he commanded, "or I will."

She trembled. Once. Twice. Her spine stiffened.

"You're bluffing," she challenged, a glimmer of courage peeking past the fear in her eyes.

"Do you really want to take that chance? What exactly do you know about me? Are you sure you can trust me? I could kill you and who would know?" He leaned forward, putting himself nose-to-nose with her.

"Who would care, Yamanaka?"

Fury tightened her lips.

About time.

He pressed the barrel a little harder against her. "Who's going first, _Baby, _you or me?"

He saw the subtle change in her eyes. A fraction of a second before the resounding snap of the Beretta's empty chamber announce that she had, indeed, depressed the trigger.

A smile slid across his face as surprise, then confusion and fear claimed her features. And here he'd worried that she didn't have it in her.

"Very good, _Baby._"

The spent weapon fell from her limp fingers. The luster of fear disappeared from her eyes and was quickly replaced by glittering anger.

"You son of a bitch!" A deafening sound reverberated as Ino delivered a slap to Naruto's left cheek. "You knew it was empty. You goaded me into—" She moved in the last remaining inches between them and glared up at him. "You knew it was empty and you put me through that!"

Right on both counts. He'd known she'd used her last round _and _he'd worn a vest. He never went on a firing range with a newbie without sporting a Kevlar. He hadn't lived this long by being stupid.

"At least we know now that you can shoot a man if you have to."

In a metamorphosis that surprised him, she reared back and shoved hard at his chest with both hands, unbalancing him momentarily.

"You are a jerk, Uzumaki Naruto! In fact, you're the biggest jerk I have ever known! I've had enough!" her eyes flared with fury. "Cut the cloak-and-dagger crap and tell me what's going on! Why am I here?"

This was much more like it. He'd been waiting for her to demand some answers, had about decided it wasn't going to happen. Damned if the woman wasn't full of surprises.

"All right." He tucked his weapon back into the waistband of his jeans. "Kageyama Ryuji is the most powerful man alive in the cocaine trade. Everybody from the local to international group of authorities wants him and has tried to nail him, but he's too clever. He never makes a mistake. Never leaves Japan. Never gets caught in a compromising position."

Naruto erased a new line of sweat from his brow with his forearm, then rested his hands on his hips.

"About a year ago, he branched out into the arms trade. Now he steals military weapons and sells them to the lowlife around the globe. We're going to stop him, but first we have to find out who's leaking him the info on where and when to find the weapons.

Glistening with sweat, Ino's skin took on a definite greenish quality as she absorbed all that he said. Though still clearly angry, she looked on the verge of tossing her lunch. "Oh, shit."

Obviously, what he'd told her was far more than she's bargained for.

"How can we stop him?" she asked wanly.

"We'll get to that," Naruto assured her. That was enough information for her to assimilate at the moment.

"For now, just be glad you can do what you have to if the need arises." He chucked her on the shoulder. "Surely, if you can shoot me, you can shoot the bad guys."

The reality of what she'd done seemed to hit her full force all over again. Her stance wilted. Any lingering anger dissolved, leaving those aqua-colored orbs suspiciously bright. "I- I didn't mean to…I just.."

He picked up her weapon, popped in a fresh clip.

"Defended yourself." He finished for her. "That's a start."

"Oh my…" Her hand flew to her mouth. Fainting appeared a distinct possibility.

"Sit. Put your head between your knees," he ordered.

The sound of engines roaring in the distance drew Naruto's attention to the west. Phase two was about to begin. If she passed out now that would screw up everything.

"Who's _that_?"

His gaze locked with hers.

"Run!"

She stiffened, instantly alert. "What is it?"

He refused to acknowledge the renewed fear in her eyes. "Looks like somebody double-crossed me."

She frowned, confusion overriding her fear for the moment. "What?"

He thrust the Beretta at her.

"Just remember what I told you!"

As if in slow motion, Ino turned in the direction of the approaching sound. Three military jeeps were speeding toward them. The men inside the vehicles all wore black uniforms with some wearing helmets, and other wearing goggles. It took another couple of seconds for her mind to wrap around the realization what was happening.

Naruto tugged her forward.

How far away was the camp? Two miles? They'd never make it.

The jeeps they'd arrived in was more than a hundred yards away. They wouldn't even make it that far.

A cloud of dust swept over them. Engines roaring, the vehicles surrounded them. Ino's heart pounded harder. Naruto suddenly skidded to a stop and pulled her behind him. Her mind raced with the possibilities, all too horrible to say out loud.

This couldn't be happening.

Blackness threatened her for the second time today. She sucked in a ragged breath and fought to stay vertical and alert.

Voices echoed. Naruto moved in a circle keeping her behind him as he faced the threat.

When the dust settled, more than a dozen weapons were pointed at them. Ino clutched Naruto's shirt. They couldn't possibly fight this many men.

"Remember everything I taught you Yamanaka," Naruto muttered over his shoulder.

"Put down your weapons!"

Ino jerked at the harsh order for them to drop their weapons.

It was over.

They were dead and it wasn't even the seventh day.

* * *

She was still alive.

That in itself felt like a miracle.

Ino paced the primitive cell. It was larger than the one she'd called home for the last few months, but lacked the modern conveniences. She glanced at what passed for a toilet and sink and grimaced. Well, at least she was alive.

She stalled in the middle of her dingy surroundings and prayed the same was true of Naruto. The masked men had separated them as soon as they arrived at the prison camp. She'd been practically strip-searched. Thank goodness she'd been allowed to keep on her underwear.

After that, the interrogation began. They'd questioned her for over two hours. Ino hugged her arms around herself to ease the weak but steady trembling rampant in her. She'd managed to stick on her story. She was Mikagami Ino from Okinawa.

Ino threaded her fingers through her hair and released a heavy breath. Maybe she should just tell them the truth about who she was and where she'd actually come from.

But Naruto had warned her to remember everything he'd taught her. There had to be some reason he didn't want these people to know the truth. She paced the length of the cell again. Would they kill them if they knew the truth or would it simply blow their cover for the mission?

She frowned, confusion and renewed fear drilling into her brain. Naruto was too smart to let anything like this to happen, wasn't he?

A man with enough clout to come into a federal prison in the middle of the night and leave with a prisoner surely knew his business.

But here they were just the same.

She pretended to fall asleep. Eavesdropping would be the least she could do as of now. Obviously believing that she dozed off, the armed men had spoken freely. Ino shuddered when she recalled the remarks one had made about what he would like to do to her.

Footsteps coming from somewhere beyond her line of vision jerked her attention to the bars at the front of the cell. Her chest tightened with renewed dread.

In comes Naruto, flanked by two guards.

Ino felt her heart do a funny leap at the sight of him. She resisted the urge to shake her head. It just wouldn't do to analyze that bit of irony. She was stuck in this place because of him and yet she couldn't fight that silly reaction to him.

On the brighter side, he looked no worse for the wear. She'd imagined all sorts of terrible things the guards might have done to him. She shuddered when she considered some of the ones she'd feared would be done to her before this was over.

Prayer appeared to be their only recourse now. If their circumstances grew any more dire, that might not even help.

"Unlock her cell and leave us alone." The command came from Naruto.

Stunned, Ino watched in disbelief as the two guards obeyed without hesitation.

Silence thickened for a full minute, before she could bring herself to do anything other than stare at Naruto.

The woman in her reveled in every handsome detail of his face and his tall, lean frame. At the same time, her more rational side demanded that she fear this man she scarcely knew and who had complete power over her universe.

The most ludicrous part was that somehow, some part of her trusted him though she knew she shouldn't.

"I don't understand," she finally managed to articulate. None of this made sense. Had Naruto somehow talked his way out of this predicament? Were they free to go now? Was this mission blown?

"You did good, Yamanaka," he said, a wide grin spreading across his face. "I didn't think you had it n you, but you did."

The epiphany dawned three seconds later.

"This..was..a..set..up." the anger she'd felt when he forced her to fire that weapon at him when she hadn't wanted to slammed into her twofold.

"A test," he countered. "We had to be sure you could take the mental pressure." He leaned against the open door. "This was the only way to gauge it."

"I thought they were going to kill me." She advanced on him. He'd let her think the worst. Let her waste her time and energy worrying about him, praying for him.

"I worried that you were being tortured or worse." She poked him in the chest with her forefinger. "And all the while you were probably sitting at some desk with your feet up and laughing your ass of at how gullible I am."

He folded his arms over his chest, for protection maybe because she definitely had murder on her mind.

"Actually, I've been observing your reaction to interrogation." He cocked an eyebrow. "And I must say that I'm impressed, Yamanaka. You stuck with the story until the bitter end."

Ino could barely hear him over the roar of fury in her ears. She struggled to keep her cool, but it was becoming increasingly difficult with him looking so damned smug about the whole thing.

"I'm surprised you didn't go for three or four hours!" she fairly shouted, her cool disappearing completely in spite of her best efforts.

"How can you be so sure that two hours of interrogation was enough? Maybe my humiliation wasn't quite complete!"

His gaze turned dead serious. "Because any more than that would have been a waste. Kageyama doesn't waste time. He would either have believed you by then or he would have killed you."

She held that too serious gaze for a couple of anxious seconds more before another blast of fury shored up her waning anger.

"No more surprises, Uzumaki." She planted her hands on her hips and glared at him. His only reaction was another grin which only made it hard for Ino to stay mad at him.

"I mean it. If I'm in this thing, I'm in all the way. You keep me up to speed on what's going on ot I'm out. Do you hear me? NO..MORE..SURPRISES!"

"Loud and clear, Yamanaka." He straightened and stared down at her. "There's just one more thing we have to get out of the way first."

She braced herself for yet another tactical maneuver. The sudden realization that he'd seen her in her underwear during the body search seared through her brain. "I'd better get advance warning from now onw before you say or do anything," she cautioned. No way was she playing this game one minute longer.

"Agreed."

Uh-oh. That was entirely too easy.

"Today's our third anniversary, Baby."

She hated that he called her that. But that's what Namikaze Naruto, a.k.a. Uzumaki Naruto, had deemed the best solution for ensuring she didn't forget who she was. It was part of the cover. But she didn't have to like it.

"So?" she shot back. "What's that got to do with her and now? And I don't want you calling me Baby unless it's necessary."

Everything I do is necessary, he told her in a tone that brooked no argument. "And our anniversary is the reason why we were able to put off joining Kageyama a week ago. He thinks we've been somewhere in the Caribbean Islands having a second honeymoon. In just over twenty-four hours he's going to be expecting to see a couple fresh from a week of sharing 'happy' moments."

"Get to the point, Uzumaki," she demanded, impatiently. "What is it you have to get out of the way before we can ditch this dump?"

She should have seen it coming. Should have at least suspected, but she hadn't.

Uzumaki Naruto kissed her. Took her face in his hands, plunged his fingers into her hair and held her there while his mouth hungrily plundered hers.

She struggled at first, but the feel of his firm lips on hers soon turned coaxing. She flattened her palms against his chest in a last-ditch effort to shove him way, but failed miserably.

Instead, her fingers immediately fisted in the cotton of his shirt, effectively drawing him nearer when she should have pushed him away.

Fire rushed through her veins, heating her skin, heightening the desire that had been there, way deep down from the start. Something had clicked for her the moment she laid eyes on him. A regard that, despite the external wariness between them, only deepened with time and proximity.

He eased closer to her, aligning himself more fully with her, allowing the subtlest contact. His tongue traced her lips and begged for entrance. She gladly opened for him and welcomed him to the warm recesses of her mouth.

Her feminine muscles reacted, tightened. Her heart thundered beneath her sternum. The idea that the guards might be watching didn't matter. Her entire being was consumed with the taste of him…the feel of his mouth on hers…the hunger of her body for his.

She melted against him, molding fully to his incredibly male frame. If he stripped her naked and took her right there against the crumbling cell wall, she wouldn't have tried to stop him. His touch was magic, his taste drugging. And just as when she think they would both lose it, he drew back, his uneven breath fanning her sizzling lips. And then he released her and stepped away.

The haze of lust cleared from his expression instantly.

"I needed to be sure you could be convincing as my loving wife and not bolt and run."

She went rigid. Another test. Not real. Just a test.

The blood rushed to her face, staining her cheeks. It had been all too real for her, but he didn't have to know that.

"Save the theatrics for an audience, Uzumaki," she retorted. "You're not the first man I've kissed, and you won't certainly be the last."

One corner of his mouth twitched, infuriating her all the more. "I didn't think I would be." He hitched his thumb toward the exit. "Let's get going. We have final preparations to make before heading to Kageyama's headquarters."

She grabbed him by the arm before he could get away. "For real?" she asked. He nodded.

Her heart raced again. This was it. No more tests. This would be the real thing. Life and death. There couldn't be any wrong moves.

"We'll leave tomorrow night, I'm sure we'll be there by morning." That dark, dark gaze searched hers. "Are you ready to risk your life for me, Baby?"

Ino steeled herself against the deluge of emotions that threatened to rain down upon her. She was past the point of no return already. There was no other choice. She wanted her freedom back – wanted her life back. _This was for her._

"Yeah," she returned pointedly. "I'm ready to risk my life, for me."

A slow smile slid across his handsome features and something electrical passed between them. A connection or an interest of sorts. Only it went far deeper than the physical. His gaze held hers until the moment passed.

"Let's do it then."

Ino followed him down the dank corridor. She said one final prayer for their safety as the events of the past six days whirled through her mind. She could do things she'd never dreamed herself capable of. She was stronger than she'd known, but would it be enough to keep her alive?

Would it be enough, to keep both of them alive?


	4. Chapter 4

First of all, I'd like to thank all those people who left me wonderful reviews while I've been hibernating. :P

I know I've been on hiatus and honestly speaking I've been sooooo lazy to write. I'm also having a hard time deciding whether to update this or the Lips of an Angel, that one has been abandoned waaaaay too loooooong.

Oh, and another one shot's on the plot map. Maybe even a couple of one shots. Sooooo…yeah, I think it'll be a little difficult for me to juggle these stories, work and online gaming.

Enough of this now, chapter 4 is up!

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS ARE WHAT MAKES ME HAPPY. : lalalalala

~Ino Ishii

* * *

Ino's first look at Miyazaki was breathtaking. The jagged lines of Mt. Osuzu, covered with emerald green trees, jutted heavenward and were draped in low lying-clouds.

The glimpse of a major city nestled amid the soaring peaks gave the impression of vulnerability. But Ino knew from Naruto's description that Miyazaki was anything but vulnerable. It was a place where evil lurked behind seemingly, innocuous, everyday facades.

A place where no one was safe from the cartel's far-reaching iron grip. Though certainly not every citizen of the vast city was a part of the cartel, anyone who resided there had likely been touched one way or another by the insidious presence of one drug lord or another.

There was no real escape.

What a fitting destination.

Ino looked away. How could her life have come to this? She was a quiet, passive individual. She'd never purposely harmed anyone. The idea that she was now a criminal – a prisoner – still startled her.

An only child, her parents doted on her constantly. She'd been their whole world, as they had been hers.

Then one day her father didn't show up after school. Ino had waited and waited, but no one came. Just before a dark patrol car had arrived and taken her to the local police station. And then the chief told her that her parents died in a car crash that afternoon.

In an instant, her whole world changed.

Ino blinked back the tears that never failed to accompany her thoughts.

Some part of her had simply closed down after she lost her parents. She'd only been twelve after all. She'd had no living relatives because her mom's an orphan and her dad's an only child, with her grandparents long gone.

Despite that, she couldn't complain about the foster home that the system had chosen for her, only she had never allowed herself to love or trust them completely. She hadn't meant to hold back her emotions, it just happened. Some part of her had simply closed down after she lost her parents. She'd only been twelve after all.

As an adult, she understood that it certainly wasn't by choice or by any fault of theirs, but the lonely heartbroken child in her couldn't forgive them for leaving her. It wasn't until Sasuke that she'd permitted herself to feel that emotion again.

And look where it had gotten her. He had assured her that what she was doing was legal, that he had the various companies' permission for her to attempt to breach their cyber security. What a liar he'd been. Oh, he'd proven his company's worth all right, but she had paid the price.

So, there's no way in heaven would she ever trust anyone with her heart again.

Ino forced the emotion from her eyes and focused her attention to the here and now. The same plane that had flown them from Osaka to Mt. Kurotake touched down at a rustic, out-of-the-way airfield a few miles from their intended final destination.

The landing wasn't smooth. She braced herself and hoped the pilot knew how to stop this thing before they ran out of landing strip.

Her knuckles whitened where she gripped the armrests as the plane hurtled toward a wall of dense woods…the same ones she'd admired moments ago. Her breath stalled in her lungs as the screech of straining brakes and engines shattered the quiet.

The plane skidded to a stop just yards shy of plunging into the tree line. Several seconds elapsed before Ino remembered to breathe.

Some part of her kept expecting the crash, but it never came.

Fear dropped to a more tolerable level, and her focus slowly widened to include the others onboard the aircraft.

"Up and at 'em Yamanaka, this is where it all begins," Naruto said as he stood. He flashed her that too cocky grin of his as Ino fumbled with her safety belt.

He never smiled except for cocksure twisting of his lips. She'd figured out his motivation for the flirtatious and completely unnerving gesture. He knew it rattled her and that was his goal.

Most times when she got rattled, she got mad. He wanted her angry. At the moment, she wished it was that simple. Anger had taken a back seat – way back – to the terror climbing up her spine. She felt numbed by it, but squared her shoulders and bit back the fear she didn't want him to see.

Her attempt crashed and burned.

Naruto read her too easily. She saw the understanding in his eyes for a fraction of a second before he blinked it away.

There's an SUV waiting for us here. It was rented in Miyazaki yesterday, along with a hotel room, where a man and a woman vaguely matching our descriptions stayed the night. We'll drive to Kageyama's compound from there."

When he started to run away, Ino asked, "What was the name of the hotel?" She had to remember to pay attention, to be keenly observant. He'd told her that over and over. It was all about the mission now.

Naruto looked back at her, "Akiyama Inn." A hint of real smile touched that usually controlled expression of his. "Very good, Yamanaka."

Ino relaxed marginally then. She'd finally done the impossible. She'd impressed Uzumaki Naruto outside one of his initiated tests. Wow. Maybe there was hope. Or maybe leaving out the name of the hotel was a test. Ino shook of the thought. She couldn't walk around worrying whether she'd met his expectations. They were on the same side.

The temperature felt considerably cooler outside than what they'd left behind at the makeshift training center. Ino chafed her arms and wished for the jacket that was in her duffel. The air was noticeable thinner as well. Naruto had warned her about that and the headaches that might come before her body adjusted to the unfamiliar altitude.

The team's assigned driver, Hagane Kotetsu, loaded Naruto and Ino's duffels into the back of an SUV. Kamizuki Izumo, the pilot, was in deep, hushed conversation with Naruto. Ino as usual, was the outsider. Part of, but not quite in the discussions and planning.

She hated that arrangement. How Naruto still didn't let her all the way in. Not even after she'd passed all his tests. She shivered as she considered the events of the past couple of days. Profound disbelief flooded her each time she recalled how Naruto had goaded her into pulling that trigger with the weapon aimed directly at him.

What if he'd made a mistake and there had been one final round in her clip? Oh, he'd laughed and said that was what the Kevlar was for? But still, Ino hadn't liked it. Couldn't believe he'd go to that kind of extreme measure.

He had made his point rightly enough. She'd had to face the reality that she was capable of far more than she would ever have believed. Maybe it was all the accumulated stress of the past few months, combined with the unprecedented pressure of the past week.

Who knew? Whatever the case, Ino now conceded that she could do what she had to. She shuddered at the thought. What would her parents think of her now?

But then again…

A smile suddenly tugged the corners of her mouth upward. Wouldn't Sasuke think twice about double-crossing her now? She might not have been such an easy target if she'd shown half the strength in the past that she'd dredged up under Naruto's tutelage. A new surge of determination solidified her shaky resolve. Naruto had promised Sasuke would get his if she helped with this mission. From now on, that would be her battle cry, the dangling carrot to keep her going.

She would do whatever it took to see that justice was served. All she had to do was stay alive to see it.

"Watch out, Sasuke-kun. I'm coming for you," Ino smirked to herself, already savoring the victory as early as now.

* * *

Naruto watched Ino circle the SUV as if she wanted to memorize its every detail. A weary smile hitched his lips. She was a quick study, there was no denying that. And he had to admit, her computer skills were just a degree more advanced than his previous partner Sakura. Another admission he didn't like making.

She'd practically cracked every secure firewall and security net he'd put before her in record time. As much as he hate admitting it, Yamanaka Ino was good. Probably even better for who they thought her to be. And she's definitely the best at what she does. No wonder her ex's cyber security business had taken off. With a Grade A "hacker" like her, no place was off-limits in the cyber world, and she knew just what to do to make a system safe because of it. As long as she didn't break under the pressure or say the wrong thing in Kageyama's presence, Naruto was convinced she could get the job done.

But she was so damned far out of her element. Would she be able to remain composed when the bullets started flying around her? When people started dying around her? Or when Kageyama went on one of his famous rampages? Would she be able to play this game all the way out – whatever it took – until they were clear?

Naruto suppressed the concern that surged inside him each time he considered anything beyond the next five minutes. He'd told Kakashi just last night during the final teleconference that he still had major concerns. But it was too late to back out now. Naruto hadn't needed Kakashi to tell him that. Naruto knew it better than anyone else involved.

"Hey, man, are you following me here?"

Naruto jerked to attention, then frowned when he realized he'd lost all track of what Izumo was reporting to him.

"Let's go back to yesterday's activities," Naruto suggested as if he simply wanted to hear that part again. "When did the Houjo brothers arrive at the compound?"

"At 1600," Izumo deadpanned, then shook his head slowly from side to side. "Don't try to fool me, Naruto," he warned knowingly. "I told Kakashi you can handle this. I wasn't wrong, wasn't I?

Naruto met the other man's scrutinizing gaze. "I don't need you or Kakashi checking up on me. If I wasn't up to the challenge, we couldn't be here. You should know me better than that."

In his late 30s, Izumo was no definitely ahead of Naruto in terms of age. He helped train Naruto as a specialist. And he has to admit that the blonde man was too much like a brother to put any fear in Naruto.

Kotetsu and Izumo were part of Special Operation's Detail and Housekeeping team. They took care of the little things, and when necessary, they clean up behind a field operative.

Izumo looked from Naruto to Ino and back.

"She's not Sakura. This whole damned thing hinges on your being able to keep her out of trouble. The only way you'll be able to do that is by keeping your head on straight about who Yamanaka Ino really is -"

"I know she's not Sakura," Naruto grounded out, his impatience quickly whipping into fury.

"I've watched you two together, Uzumaki," Izumo said quickly, his tone tight yet carefully controlled. "There's something there. Any fool could see it." He raised a hand when Naruto would have argued. "It's a good thing, to an extent, Kageyama will see it, too. Use it to your advantage. It doesn't matter if it's based on plain old protective instincts or just basic sexual interest. Use it, but don't lose it. You hear me? Even the best has his Achilles' heel. Just maybe this woman, considering your circumstances that brought the two of you together, is yours."

"And maybe the altitude has gotten to you," Naruto said as he met that steely gaze with lead in his own. "You should know by now that I've never let anything, certainly not a woman, top me from accomplishing the mission."

Izumo didn't say anything for what felt like a full minute, just studied Naruto as if he needed to confirm the last statement.

"Yeah." Izumo let go a bark of tension-releasing laughter, backing off physically and mentally. "You're right. You always get the job done." He slapped Naruto's back as they started toward the waiting SUV. "I'd go through a door with you anytime, even when that frightened little filly over there in tow."

To his supreme irritation, Naruto's gaze settled on the filly in question just as she nervously forked her fingers through her long platinum blonde hair.

She forced a smile at something Kotetsu said, as she clasped her arms over her chest. She was nervous all right – with good reason, Naruto admitted. She was about to enter into an alien world where no one could be trusted and nothing was what it seemed.

This was as far as Izumo and Kotetsu would go. Naruto and Ino would be on their own from here. He wondered if she fully understood that once inside Kageyama's compound, no one could help them. Maybe it was better that she didn't.

"Good luck, buddy." Izumo nodded at Naruto, then winked at Ino. "Don't let him bully, honey. He may be the boss, but you're the key."

Ino didn't quite know how to respond. "Thanks. I guess."

"Inuzuka Kiba will be your back-up agent for this one." Kotetsu said. He immediately elaborated on the idea when he saw Ino's confused face. "Kiba will watch your backs to the extent possible when you're outside the compound. Inside, be sure to keep your head low. Alright?"

Ino smiled as best as she could, which may have turned out to be no more than a twitch.

This was it. The reality closed in around her like the tightening of a noose around her neck as she watched Izumo and Kotetsu into the plane. A few more minutes and they were airborne. She watched until they were completely out of sight, her heart racing, her mind paralyzed with the mounting fear.

The sound of a vehicle door opening dragged Ino's attention to the SUV. Naruto waited by the open passenger side door.

"Time to get to work, Baby."

She blinked, then shivered. Not so much from the annoying way he said the word, but from the way that gaze skimmed her body in punctuation of it.

Steeling herself, Ino walked over to where he waited, but hesitated before climbing into the vehicle. She had to find a way to keep her balance with him…to even the playing field.

"Tell me, Uzumaki Naruto," she said in the most seductive tone she could marshal. "Didn't your previous partners have a pet name for you?" she shrugged. "I mean after all, we're a loving couple fresh from our honeymoon. Surely, I'd call you something besides Naruto." Or jerk, or any number of other less than flattering names, she didn't add.

He leveled the full weight of that intense blue gaze on her, yanking back the little bit of ground she'd gained.

"Of course, I should have told you already." He flared one wide hand, indicating that she should get into the vehicle.

Suddenly uncomfortable with this little war of wills, she obeyed. He closed the door firmly behind her and leaned into the open window.

"Lover," he said…whispered actually. "Whenever you feel the urge to be affectionate, you can call me Lover."

She faced front, suddenly considerably more afraid of being alone with and this unbearable close to Naruto than any threat Kageyama represented. And just when she thought she'd scream in frustration, Naruto drew away.

She watched as he skirted the hood, thankfully without so much as a glance in her direction. Well, now, she'd asked for that one, hadn't she?

_It wouldn't happen again. _She hoped to dear heavens it would not.

This was going to be tough enough without playing silly little cat and mouse games. But there was just something about him that brought out the competitiveness in her, that made her want to…play.

Ino shook her head and resisted the urge to sigh. Hadn't she already learned her lesson the hard way? That a girl couldn't trust a guy whose only motivation was getting the job done. And Uzumaki Naruto definitely fell into that category.

* * *

Up close, Miyazaki was even more astounding. The climate mild, but balmy. The landscape, lovely. Again, Ino wondered at how this city could be home to such a brutal drug cartel.

According to Naruto, Kageyama was the voice of authority in the cartel. Only he wasn't limiting his business to organic exports. The authorities knew that the man was stealing shipments of military weapons and reselling them. What they didn't know was how he was managing to slip under their security nets.

A few turns and they'd moved into the seedier side of town. Miyazaki or Osaka, it made no difference, all cities had their less attractive, more dangerous neighborhoods.

Naruto eased the SUV to the curb in front of what Ino estimated to be a bar. There was no neon sign outside broadcasting the name of the joint or the proprietor. In fact, there was no sign at all. She supposed that was a good thing since she doubted any self-respecting businessman would admit to owning the place.

"Just follow my lead."

He said the words too quietly and without looking at her. When Naruto opened his door, she opened hers. They emerged from the vehicle slowly. Ino took her time and cautiously observed her surroundings just like Naruto taught her.

"_The key is in details," _he'd repeated relentlessly during the past week's training. _"Never, ever let yourself be blindsided. Stay alert. Note every single detail as if your life depended upon that one however seemingly insignificant item."_

Naruto ushered her in the direction of the bar's half-open door. Just before they stepped inside, he pressed his lips to her temple and murmured, "Act like you want to be here, Baby. We've worked hard to get here."

Several heart-thumping moments passed before her eyes adjusted to the dim interior of the bar. When they finally did, she suddenly wished they hadn't.

Wooden tables and chairs, all occupied, cluttered the floor space. She decided instantly that everyone in the place looked exactly like a criminal. It wasn't so much precisely how they looked as it was the expressions on their faces. Openly challenging and just plain old mean.

A long bar sprawled across the far side of the room. Several stools were vacant and Naruto headed that way. He slid onto one and pulled her between his widespread thighs in a possessive manner.

Despite the fear pumping furiously in her veins, a tiny jolt of awareness shot through her. She tensed, ready to draw away, but Naruto was having no part of it.

He anchored her to him with one powerful arm. She tried to relax…to lean into him, but she just couldn't do it.

He ordered a bottle of tequila instead of the local sake. The bartender plunked the requested liquor down along with two glasses and went about his business the moment Naruto deposited crispy bills on the counter.

Ice formed in Ino's fingers, tightened like a band around her chest while no less than twenty gazes devoured her as if she were the newest entrée on the buffet.

Naruto nipped her earlobe, simultaneously sending a chill over her skin and heat searing through her insides.

"Smile, Baby. These are our kind of people," he murmured against her skin. "We want to fit in."

She managed a smile as she reached back to stroke Naruto's jaw. "Whatever you say, _Lover,_" she whispered back despite the electrical surge that had almost rendered her speechless the moment her fingers made contact with his face.

Slowly the attention of the men gathered around the tables drifted back to their own circle of conversation. Relief made Ino weak. Naruto didn't have to worry about her bolting now, she sagged against him.

"See that guy who just walked in?"

Ino leaned fully against Naruto's chest so that she could look without being too obvious.

Butterflies took flight in her middle at the feel of his masculine body against her back. She definitely didn't need to analyze every contour and bulge she felt pressed intimately against her. If she did…well, she wasn't going to.

"Ummm-hmmmmm," she purred. The guy, tall and broad-shouldered, remained in the doorway for three or four seconds, then went back outside.

Naruto kissed her neck. "That's our contact."

Ino turned around to face him. She braced her hands on his muscular thighs and struggled to maintain her composure in spite of how touching him that way stole her breath.

"What do we do now?"

She wanted to run like hell. That's what she wanted to do. Her heart pounded, as much from Naruto's nearness, dammit, as from fear of what was about to take place.

Those blue gaze probed hers…reading her like an open book.

"We," he said with just the tiniest hint of smugness, "join him outside." His fingers splayed on her waist, then slid down her hips and molded to her bottom.

He knew the effect he had on her.

She could just die.

How could he make her feel this way when she didn't want to? Kami, she was pathetic.

He kissed her lips this time, scarcely a touch, but enough to rock Ino's world all over again.

Her ears were ringing, her skin tingling. Fear and desire whirled inside her like hyperactive ballerinas.

She had the sudden, overwhelming urge to run or cry or both.

But she couldn't do either. She had to focus. To pay attention.

The next thing she knew, he was leading her back out into the bright light of day, to where their contact was waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, I know. Fast update. I was amazed, Maybe because I just wanted to give you guys something as I celebrate my nth birthday this Anyway, this is the fifth chapter of my active story to date. Read on and don't forget to let me know what you think.

~Ino Ishii

* * *

Kageyama's compound – estate, he would call it – sprawled across a ridge overlooking the valley and the one incoming road.

To the rear of the property, craggy cliffs dropped a hundred meters or so.

Satellite photography had already allowed Special Ops to determine that it would be near impossible to enter the compound from the rear.

From the front or the air would be the most plausible scenario, if an insertion team survived the unavoidable confrontation since there would be absolutely no cover.

The long, unpaved driveway cut through acres of strategically cleared property, negating any possibility of a surprise attack.

In Naruto's opinion, men like Kageyama didn't deserve to live. The simplest way to rid humankind of parasites like him was to drop a smart-bomb and clear out the whole hillside.

But then they wouldn't know the numerous enemies and his horrendous trespasses against society as a whole – the man on the inside who gave him his information.

That one little thing kept Naruto's people from surgically removing the cancer Kageyama presented.

Meanwhile, Ino was too quiet, he decided, turning his attention to the more immediate aspects of his mission. He knew she was struggling to maintain a calm façade. Trying to see things the way she would.

He surveyed ground zero as they bumped up the rocky drive behind their escort. High, secure walls encircled the house and grounds. Ivy had long since overtaken the better part of the massive stone structure surrounding Kageyama's private residence and command center.

Ancient trees, obviously carefully protected from harm during construction, loomed tall over all else. The mansion was built of the same stone as the security wall, and topped with a red tile roof. The man certainly did not want his headquarters to look like the usual Japanese fortress that Yakuzas often use. Intelligence had estimated the house at twenty thousand square feet.

The guest house was across a wide quadrangle that served as a courtyard to the elegant house. Other smaller buildings, Naruto could only guess at the use of, dotted the expansive, well-guarded property.

Case in point, the wide iron gates now opening to allow the two vehicles entrance.

Once inside the compound, Ino sat up a little straighter, peering at the opulent fountain and meticulously manicured grounds. Large windows and arched entryways gave the house the appearance of a grand hotel.

"I never expected anything like this," Ino said, equal measures of awe and surprise coloring her tone.

Naruto braked to a stop several feet from the other vehicle and shoved the gearshift into "park".

"Remember to watch what you say from this moment on," he warned quietly. "The place is most likely wired inside out."

She nodded, her aqua eyes huge, fearful. Not for the first time since this whole thing began.

Naruto wished it didn't have to be this way. It was far too risky. He could take care of himself, but Ino – he let go a long breath – she was a rookie without the proper training.

A liability to the mission…and herself.

And the only hope they had of getting this done.

She swallowed tightly. He followed the movement of delicate muscle along the slender column of her throat.

"I'm ready," she said, her voice wavering just the slightest bit.

He knew he shouldn't, but he just couldn't help himself. He touched her. Reached out and stroked one soft cheek with his fingertips.

"I owe you, Yamanaka."

She sucked in an uneven breath and he had the sudden nearly overwhelming urge to shove the SUV back into gear and drive away as fast as he could until he got her to safety.

A sharp rap on Naruto's window broke the spell he'd fallen into.

"Come on! What the fuck are you waiting for? Want me to carry you inside?" a gruff voice demanded, their escort impatiently waiting just outside of their vehicle.

"Haven't you two got enough of that? Kageyama is waiting!"

Naruto pushed open his door and stood. He shrugged at the impatient brute glaring at him.

"With a woman like this, you'll never get enough." He grinned before striding around to Ino's side of the vehicle. "Ain't that right, Baby?"

"Anything you say, Lover," she purred as she cuddled up next to him.

The man growled something inaudible that Naruto didn't quite catch, then led the way through the main courtyard and onto the rambling terrace.

* * *

The place was even bigger than it had looked in the satellite photos Naruto had studied. Analysts had estimated the interior layout as best as they could with nothing to go on but the exterior structure. It would be interesting to see how accurate their estimations were.

Ino stuck close to him. He kept his left arm firmly around her. To make her feel more secure, he told himself. It had nothing to do with the way it simply felt right to hold her.

He remembered Izumo's warning. He had to use this distracting physical attraction to his advantage. And that's all it was, basic biology…chemistry at its best.

It wasn't until they actually entered the house itself that Ino felt even remotely at ease.

There was something about the dozen or so armed soldiers stalking the grounds that put her on edge.

Kageyama's private army.

She had to admit that they were the best-dressed soldiers she'd ever seen. Some sported elegant suits, and of course, wicked looking guns. Others were dressed in camouflage, also possessing heavy firearms like machine guns.

She forgot all about security or anything else when their escort delivered them into the parlor. She'd known from the lavish exterior that the house would be beautiful, but she would never have imagined how beautiful.

The arched doorways were repeated inside the house. The wide entry hall that had brought them this far was tastefully decorated and well lit by the expansive windows, which continued throughout the house.

But here, in this room, it was the splendid artwork, exquisite paintings and lovely sculptures, which established the ambiance of richness, of pure elegance.

Kageyama certainly had taste, if nothing else.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze!"

A booming voice startled Ino from her avid interest in the décor.

Fear, dark and foreboding, stole through her when she faced the man who could select art with such a discriminating eye and yet who thought nothing of killing hundreds, thousands maybe, with his illegal drugs and weapons.

He wasn't as tall as Naruto, but he looked fit. With gray peppered raven hair, Kageyama Ryuji must've been in his late thirties, as Ino would guess.

Ino also took notice of his equally black eyes. Crystal clear and far too seeing.

Even had Naruto told her anything about Kageyama Ryuji, Ino knew instinctively that this man was to be feared.

Naruto extended his hand. "Kageyama-sama, we appreciate your hospitality."

He shook Naruto's hand, but quickly turned his formidable attention to Ino.

"I trust the two of you enjoyed your honeymoon?"

Ino resisted the urge to move closer to Naruto under the man's fierce analysis. He looked at her like those men at the bar, as if she was his for the taking, and made no attempt to hide his blatant sexual hunger in those black eyes of his.

"We _loved _every minute of it, didn't we, Baby?" Naruto pulled her close against him.

Whether the move was simply to lend credibility to his act or from instinct that she needed him to do it, Ino couldn't say. She was just glad Naruto had done it.

"We have much to discuss," his expression all business now. "Daisuke will take your lovely wife to Maiko, one of my other guests. Maiko will show her around and assist in settling the two of you in your rooms."

"Sounds good," Naruto dropped a quick kiss on Ino's forehead. "Be good, Baby."

He released her then and, without a backward glance, followed Ryuji from the room. Leaving her completely alone with their armed escort, Daisuke.

"This way, _Baby,_" Daisuke urged, his tone mocking.

Her heart pounding, her palms sweating, Ino ignored his remark and followed him back into the entry hall.

Outside, he wound around the house to the east side. The generous terrace, its timeworn pavers lending a gracious antiquity, completely encompassed the house with wide wooden doors leading into the bordering rooms. She tried not to wonder where they were going…or what would happen when they got there.

Just up ahead, the first woman Ino had seen in the compound sat in a thickly cushioned chair at a patio table beneath a huge tree. The tree shaded the area beyond the terrace and dappled light over the woman.

Thank goodness for small favors, Ino mused. She'd be much more comfortable in the presence of another woman. Especially one who didn't appear to be armed.

Daisuke glanced at the seated woman with blatant disdain.

"Kageyama said to show her around." He promptly did an about-face and left.

The woman, whose name was Taniguchi Maiko, shot Ino a look that was about as friendly as a pit bull. "So you're the new girl, huh?"

"That's right," without waiting to be asked, Ino settled into one of the chairs facing the woman. She had the distinct impression an invitation would not have been forthcoming.

Up close, Maiko looked every bit as mean and cutthroat as the armed guards. After further consideration, Ino was pretty sure Maiko wouldn't need a gun to do damage.

Her long bloody red nails and hate-filled eyes looked plenty lethal all on their own.

Maiko stood up and glared at Ino. "Just remember that I was here first. Rank has its privileges. Don't you go thinking that just because you're new, you can move in on my territory."

Ino frowned, hoping to look innocent rather than confused. "I'm not sure I'm following you."

Which only seemed to infuriate Maiko all the more.

"I'm Kageyama's favorite." She smiled, an exceedingly unpleasant gesture. "Other than his own sister, I've been the only woman living here for over a year. Don't go thinking your presence is going to change anything." She waved her hand in dismissal. "You won't last a week," she predicted.

The distant hum of fear in Ino's ears didn't help. Thankfully she managed to maintain a fairly calm exterior.

"Great ring," she said, instead of arguing with the woman. Changing the subject seemed prudent and Ino couldn't help noticing the large rock on Maiko's left ring finger when she started waving her hand. The narrow accompanying gold band was rather plain next to the huge diamond.

"You're married?" Ino went on. Whoever was saddled with this Class A bitch surely lived a life of misery. Then again, considering the sort hanging out around this place, the two probably deserved each other.

"Of course," Maiko adopted a smug face. "His name's Tetsuya. You'll meet him eventually." She patted her thick red mane. "He has a thing for redheads," she glowered at Ino. "Yours sucks, though."

Ino shrugged and decided to play Maiko's game this time. "I don't really care that much if my hair color's fashionable or not, but we all know that blondes do have more fun," she smiled. Totally smiled.

Maiko rolled and eyes and blurted out, "You really are stupid, aren't you? Do you really think blonde hair is the only criteria for seducing a man like Ryuji?"

Before Ino could think of an appropriate comeback, Maiko turned around and started to walk away.

"Come on, I'll give you the grand tour. Though I doubt you'll last long enough to need it."

Ino followed the redhead, whose short skirt was tight enough to cut off the blood circulation to her legs. She also wondered how Maiko could walk in those killer heels.

Her red hair bounced around her shoulders and every so often it flew around like a wild horse's mane.

Ino noticed that Maiko did that little number whenever they passed a group of guards just to get their attention.

Not that it was really necessary.

The woman was fashionably tall and had one of those model thin figures. Ino, on the other hand was not as tall as Maiko, but she'd like to think of herself as proportion, in terms of height and weight.

"This is the guest house," Maiko explained disinterestedly as they approached a small two-story building that looked older than the house. On the other hand, the ivy-covered stone lessened its ominous appearance.

"You'll bunk here," Maiko added as she opened the door.

Inside, a wide stairwell led up to the second floor. Two doors flanked each side of the stairwell, downstairs and up.

"This one's yours." Maiko gestured to the first door on the right, then walked over and opened it. "Your bags are already here."

Ino followed her inside and, sure enough, the two duffels were lying in the middle of the floor. She knew instantly that they had been searched. The careless lumps and bulges left by the search were hard to miss.

"Most of the security guys live in the barracks." Maiko walked over to the front window and pointed across the backyard.

"There's ten. You'll meet them all at one time or another around the dinner table." She turned back to Ino, arms folded over her store-bought bosom.

"Ryuji insists we eat together as often as possible. You'll find he has a few other quirks, but I'll let you discover those for yourself."

Maiko started toward the door. "Let me know if you need anything else," she tossed over her shoulder. "I'm upstairs and across the hall, front apartment."

At the door she turned back to Ino and studied her for one endless beat.

"I don't like you, _Baby,_" she all but ground out. "Stay out of my way and we'll get along just fine."

She slammed the door behind her.

Ino exhaled a shaky breath. She'd been here barely half an hour and she'd made an enemy already. And wow, what a grand tour.

She peered out the window and for the first time allowed all that she saw to sink in.

A couple of guards paced the eastern perimeter of the house, their lethal machine guns swinging from shoulder straps, while a turret of sorts jutted above the rooftop on the west side of the house. It didn't take a military strategist to figure out that it was a security station.

From that level, one would be able to see for mile out over the valley below.

Kageyama would know of any unexpected presence, ten or fifteen minutes before anyone arrived at his gate.

More guards were stationed at the massive gate. Everyone inside these walls was, in effect, a prisoner.

The walls immediately began to close in around her.

She hugged herself and squeezed her eyes shut, fought the fear and the vertigo that always accompanied one of her bouts with claustrophobia.

She battled the urge to run out the door.

"_No wrong moves._" Naruto has always reminded her that appearances were everything.

Ino took long, deep breaths until she got the wave of panic under control.

When the shakes had subsided, she opened her eyes once more. All she had to do was keep it together and Naruto would take care of the rest.

She didn't actually have to do anything at this point. Just keep up the appearance of the loving wife.

A new kind of shiver rushed through her at that last thought, but she stiffened her spine against it.

She had work to do.

Putting the reality of her circumstances out of her mind, she decided to familiarize herself with their temporary living quarters.

She could unpack and maybe take a walk around the grounds if it was permitted.

She hadn't thought to ask Maiko about that. Maybe she'd just ask one of the guards because she felt that avoiding Maiko is the wisest thing to do.

In the main room, there was a large, overstuffed sofa and matching chair. A couple of tables, a painting, a television and a DVD player occupied one corner of the room.

A bookcase with unbelievably, a number of hardback books on its shelves filled the other.

Between the two was an adobe fireplace that made the room cozy and even welcoming.

Ino almost muttered something negative, but caught herself.

Naruto warned her that their room would likely be bugged.

She suddenly wondered if there would be cameras, too. She shuddered at the possibility. Looks like this little adventure might turn out to be worse than prison.

An efficiency kitchen and small dining room lay beyond the front room.

There was nothing spectacular about either. Just simple and neat.

She opened a few cabinet doors and then the fridge. Well stocked, she noted with surprise.

She located the bathroom and bedroom next.

The bathroom was a bit more luxurious than the kitchen.

There was a large whirlpool tub and a huge walk-in shower.

The bedroom, though certainly comfortable enough, had only one large bed.

She sighed and dropped onto the foot of it. She and Naruto were supposed to be man and wife.

She glanced at the narrow gold band on her left ring finger. Except she wasn't sure she could deal with sleeping in the same bed with him.

Then again, it wasn't like she could refuse. It would look strange, and they couldn't risk that.

No point fretting over the unavoidable, she reasoned. She might as well get past it.

With that firmly resolved in her mind, Ino dragged the duffels into the bedroom. First, her own, then Naruto's.

She was about to arrange their things when she heard a rapid succession of automatic gunfire in the distance.

Ino was sure she almost felt her heart jump out of her chest. She could scarcely breathe.

Where was Naruto? Where had those shots come from? Did something happen to him? Did Kageyama already know the truth?

Fear snaked its way around her throat.

She immediately ran outside the room as she thought of Naruto.

"You must return to your quarters."

Ino spun toward the unfamiliar male voice.

"Where's my husband?" she demanded, thankful that she uttered the sentence convincingly.

"Go back to your quarters. _Now._" The man ordered, his tone lethal.

No fear. She had to stay in character. Ino had to prove to Naruto that she could do this. She had to prove to herself that she could do it.

Ino squared her shoulders and lifted her chin.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on!"

He was too fast for her. She felt the blow, but her brain couldn't quite assimilate what she saw.

One second he was glaring down at her, the next the butt of his weapon was coming at her.

And the world went unexpectedly black.


End file.
